


Untitled

by Grimmy



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/pseuds/Grimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good idea to dry hump against the Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogeradcliffe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rogeradcliffe).



> i finished that request after months i guess, even though its short soooooo happy valentines day again

Dick swears he’s sporting whiskey dick up until the point where Wally pushes him back against the hood of the Batmobile and tugs him by his hair up into a kiss. They’re both giggly, red faced fools, writhing against each other. And just because Wally technically can’t get drunk, it doesn’t mean he can’t pretend for his best friend. It’s not that hard. Dick makes him feel like how he imagines being drunk is.

There’s a moment where Wally clunks his knee on the bumper when he tries to climb up and hover over Dick. His yelp, however, is completely swallowed down by Dick when the younger hero decides Wally has the best fucking mouth and he can’t get enough of it. Dick hums out the most pleased sounding noise before turning his face away to _breathe_. Only, Dick’s breathing sounds like the most oversexed string of noises that Wally has ever heard and he pretty much needs to be pantsless like ten minutes ago.

Only, that’s not happening because there are cameras all around the fucking cave and Dick is coherent enough to note that adding a sex tape on top of all the trouble they’re going to be in really isn’t a good idea. The guy is a fucking genius like that. So Wally settles for pushing Dick’s leg up at the knee until it’s parallel with his chest - was it mentioned how hot he thought that was - and tries to fuck his way down into the seam of Dick’s pants.  

Yeah…  _Yeah_. He can totally deal with this.

Dick makes these pitchy,  _keening_  noises that go straight to Wally’s dick. The big mouth; Wally hates him the most at this point, except, not really - fuck, he needs more of that. He jerks at Dick’s hair, pulls it right at the root, until he’s able to properly bite little nips against Dick’s jaw and the side of his neck. His reaction is instantaneous, writhing hard and bucking his hips uncomfortably.

“ _Slow down_ … _Please_ ,” Dick manages to breathe out at some point.

It’s then that Wally realizes he’s practically grinding Dick through the hood of the car; he’s rolling his hips so fast. He feels like the world’s biggest jerk when he feels something wet sliding against the side of his face and realizes Dick is actually teary eyed. He starts to sit up, pull away, only Dick drags him back by his shirt. With one of his legs.  _Holy fuck_.

He laughs, voice cracking. “I’m just close, you idiot.”

 _Gaping_ , Wally stares at Dick for a long moment. “Then what the hell am I stopping for?” He  _likes_  making Dick make a mess of himself. It’s like, one of the best things about this whole friends with benefits shtick. Easy. So, he resumes trying to dry hump Dick into the car long after the vigilante comes in his pants and tries to writhe away from him.

It’s a little mean, he knows Dick is always overly sensitive afterwards, but he likes the panicked, desperate look on his face. He likes the way he claws at his back, unable to actually control himself enough to actually get a good grip or to do any real damage. Completely out of control. And that’s what makes Wally completely ruin the front of his pants because he’s stupid and doesn’t wear underwear.

At some point, he’s going to realize that they rubbed one out against the Batmobile.


End file.
